Sang It Out
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and sixty-one:  DARES PT 2, 1 of 7  The tables have been turned in the dare song assignment, and Quinn is up first.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

**DARE SONGS, PT 2** - So a little while back (and by that I mean like 200 days, wow ;)) I had the dare songs set, where the club was paired off, with one person daring a song on to the other. If you'll recall at the end of the last one, the tables were turned, and now well... it's finally time for those :D I won't spread 'em out over cycles though, I'll get them all done this week! So here we go...

* * *

><p><strong>"Sang It Out"<br>Puck - Quinn  
>DARES PT 1: Sing it out (Quinn - Puck), Sing it loud (Tina - Mercedes), Sing it proud (Artie - Brittany),<br>Sing it still (Santana - Rachel), Sing it along (Finn - Mike), Sing it clear (Matt - Kurt)**

_['Bad Reputation' - Joan Jett]_

Quinn wasn't worried about this whole turnover on the dare assignment. What did she have to be embarrassed about anyway? The way she saw it, with everything she was going through at the moment, she'd kind of met her quota. She hadn't given him anything too bad for his dare, and if she knew him the way she knew she did, then he was not going to play completely to her likings either. But she didn't worry herself.

When Glee practice was over, Quinn got up, moving toward the door, well aware that Puck would follow right behind her. At the exit, he opened the door for her, and they headed into the afternoon air.

"So… What am I going to be dared with?" she finally broke the silence.

"I don't know yet," he told her. "I mean, there's so many options," he shrugged. "Barney theme song?" She gave him a look, chuckling.

"Doubt it's topped the charts."

"Ask my cousin Norah," he had the face of someone who had endured one too many listens some years back.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something," she started off in the direction of her car. She paused, turned back. "No purple dinosaurs."

"Got it," he called after her as she left him there. He watched her until she had gotten in her car and driven away, then he went back inside the school to get his things. He had to hurry home to watch his sister while their mother was off at the dentist's. If he wasn't at the curb when that school bus deposited Sarah, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

As soon as she hopped off that bus, she asked if she could watch a movie, since she had no homework that day. Once he'd made sure she really didn't have homework, he agreed, which got him the proclamation that he was 'the best brother in the world.' As soon as they'd made it through the door, she'd made a beeline for the DVDs, and after careful consideration she had pulled out one box and brought it to him. Ever since he'd told her this 'true story' about a boy getting his finger chopped off for putting a DVD in wrong, she refused to do it herself and so he had to do it for her.

"Shrek?" he asked, when she gave him the box, and she nodded. "Dinosaurs, ogres," he muttered under his breath with a shrug. He put in the disc and when she asked him to join her, seeing as it was that or his own homework, he chose the green guy and the talking donkey. So he sat on the couch, and about two minutes into it, Sarah was right by his side, ready to hide her head in his waiting arms. As much as she loved the movie, as much as she loved many things, she did get scared, and like any good big brother, he was there to help her ride it out.

He was only half paying attention to the movie, but then Sarah sat back up for 'one of her favorite parts,' which brought him back to attention, just in time to see the ogre taking on a bunch of guys, to a song he knew.

He thought about Quinn again, and the assignment, but mostly her… He knew all of this had to be rough on her. He also knew she would never say anything about it, at least not all of it. She'd keep most of it inside her, and that couldn't be good for any of them, the baby included. He didn't want her to force some kind of big thing out of her, but he did think maybe what she needed was a way to relieve the pressure, let out some of the energy she was probably struggling to manage. So maybe he could give that to her, in the form of a song.

The next day, much in the same manner she'd done it to him when it was the other way around, he went up to her and held out a slip of paper. "I know you had your heart set on the purple guy, but I think this will do, too," he told her.

"Ha," she bowed her head and moved on. Still, now on her own, she opened the paper and read… She stopped in her tracks. Was he serious? She knew it was all about challenging, but she didn't know if she could pull this one off… No, she was going to try. And she would give it her all.

When Schuester called her up on the day, she played with cool confidence, even though it was a thin shell to contain her quivering on the inside. She grabbed on to the microphone stand, counted off the band, and they started playing. She kept her head down until the moment when she opened her mouth to sing, and then she looked up to her audience of twelve.

_[Q] "I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation / You're living in the past it's a new generation / A girl can do what she wants to do and that's / What I'm gonna do / An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") / Not me ([ND] "Me me me me")_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation / Never said I wanted to improve my station / An' I'm only doin' good / When I'm havin' fun / An' I don't have to please no one / An' I don't give a damn / 'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") Not me ([ND] "Me me me me") / Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") Not me ([ND] "Me me me me")"_

Eventually she wouldn't stand in place, and she grabbed the mic off the stand, using the rest of her stage, playing to the others, who backed her up just as she had hoped they would. They were all lead by Puck, sitting amongst them.

_[Q] "I don't give a damn / 'Bout my reputation / I've never been afraid of any deviation / An' I don't really care / If ya think I'm strange / I ain't gonna change / An' I'm never gonna care / 'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") Not me ([ND] "Me me me me") / Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") Not me ([ND] "Me me me me")_

_Hello boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn / 'Bout my reputation / The world's in trouble / There's no communication / An' everyone can say / What they want to say / It never gets better anyway / So why should I care / 'Bout a bad reputation anyway / Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") Not me ([ND] "Me me me me") / No no ([ND] "No no no no no") Not me ([ND] "Me me me me")_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation / You're living in the past / It's a new generation / An' I only feel good / When I got no pain / An' that's how I'm gonna stay / An' I don't give a damn / 'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") Not me ([ND] "Me me me me") / Oh no ([ND] "No no no no no") / Not me ([ND] "Me me me me"), not me / Not me"_

She finished with a bang, and she would have been absolutely pleased even without the cheers she got from the others. She went back and she sat in her seat, out of breath and yet feeling so very light, in a good way, the best way.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********


End file.
